mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinnok
'|align=center}} file:Shinnok.gif Shinnok is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as a boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss. About Shinnok Shinnok is considered one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat Gold and Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the main villain. He has also made an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. He is seen to be seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artifacts. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm, possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power, including the ability to perfectly impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. Shinnok demands from his followers unwavering faith and loyalty and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts or challenges him. He is even more brutal, heartless, and powerful than Shao Kahn. Only Delia, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerer. Storyline Shinnok's fall from grace was caused by his lust for power and more specifically, his desire to take Earthrealm for himself. At the dawn of time, when the realms were created, Shinnok desired to rule Earthrealm, and thus acquire for himself immense power. However, Shinnok couldn't enter Earthrealm without the Elders being aware of his actions. To resolve this issue without directly defying the sacred rules, Shinnok created a powerful amulet, weakened the dimensional barriers, and entered Earthrealm. During the war against his fellow gods, he came into direct conflict with the thunder god Raiden. During the final stages of this war, Raiden was forced to choose between sacrificing Earth's indigenous races, or ceding the rule of Earthrealm to Shinnok. The Elder gods intervened, and assisted Raiden in his struggle. Raiden defeated Shinnok, and stripped him of his amulet and his status as an Elder God. Shinnok was then banished to the deepest regions of the Netherrealm. However, at the expense of Shinnok's defeat, the dimensional fibers of the worlds were severely weakened, and the Saurians, Earth's indigenous life form at the time, were nearly exterminated. In the Netherrealm, Shinnok endured constant torture from the Netherrealm's overlord, Lucifer. Shinnok was at his mercy until he encountered a sorcerer, Quan Chi, who could travel through the realms at will. Quan Chi would aid Shinnok in overthrowing Lucifer and taking his throne, becoming ruler of the Netherrealm. As payment for Quan Chi's efforts, Shinnok endowed him with incredible powers, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherrealm, and made him his most-trusted servant. Shinnok began building his second army of darkness, and plotted to escape the Netherrealm once more. In order to do so however, he would need his lost sacred amulet. After centuries of searching, Quan Chi eventually discovered the amulet's whereabouts for him. It had been placed in a temple by Raiden, and guarded by four Elemental gods. Using the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero (the elder), Quan Chi recovered it, but unbeknownst to Shinnok, he created a flawed replica in its place which he delivered, keeping the original for himself. His time in the Netherrealm was well spent, having built a massive army, as well as a fanatical cult of demons called the Brotherhood of the Shadow, dedicated to worshiping him. Also loyal to him was Tanya. He changed the Netherrealm's appearance as well, to make it look closer in appearance to Earthrealm. Shinnok would ultimately be the catalyst for Shao Kahn's successful breach of Earthrealm. Years before, through Shang Tsung, the emperor of Outworld had bargained with Quan Chi to have Shinnok resurrect the soul of the Edenian queen Sindel upon Earthrealm, which would allow Shao Kahn to cross over to it from Outworld. In return, Shang Tsung had been the one to provide Quan Chi with the location of Shinnok's amulet. By the time Shao Kahn's forces were prepared, Sindel was resurrected, and Earthrealm was laid open. During Kahn's failed invasion, Shinnok ordered Noob Saibot to spy on these events and eventually side with the Earthrealm warriors (Shao Kahn had also unsuccessfully attempted to invade the Netherrealm, which Shinnok had seen as a sign that the Emperor was becoming too powerful). With the defeat of Shao Kahn and the retreat of the Outworld forces, Shinnok's Army of Darkness began its own assault on the realms. Its first target was Edenia. After successfully posing as a group of refugees, Shinnok and his highest generals, using Tanya's Edenian connections, were allowed entrance to the peaceful realm. Immediately, he seized this opportunity to bring in a full-scale invasion force, and captured Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. Despite all these successes, the specter of doom arrived for Shinnok. The amulet he had was a fake, the real one in Quan Chi's hands. The sorcerer himself was captured by Scorpion and trapped in the Netherrealm. Raiden and his warriors defeated many of Shinnok's soldiers and the former Elder God faced Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat. Although the evil deity tried his best, he lost to the Shaolin Monk and Raiden ultimately banished Shinnok back to the Netherrealm. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, it is revealed that Shinnok knew Taven and his family well before the start of Taven and Daegon's quest, as Taven is at first confused as to why an Elder God would reside within the realms. He calls upon Taven for help when being attacked by Li Mei in the Netherrealm, Taven ordering her to get away from "Lord Shinnok". Shinnok lied to Taven after Li Mei was defeated, claiming that he was no longer an Elder God because he "meddled in the affairs of mortals," and that, in his weakened state, he needed Taven to help clear out his sanctuary, which has been "overrun by demons." Taven completed this task, but alas, Shinnok was revealed to have easily deceived Taven, tricking him into kombating images he conjured up himself. Shinnok tells Taven that Daegon (whom Taven was chasing) had already departed the Netherrealm after he defeated Shinnok's Kintaro and Sheeva illusions. With Taven gone, Shinnok was revealed to be aiding Daegon; Daegon was shown to be hiding behind Shinnok's throne the whole time. Shinnok began to doubt his choice in favoring the skills of Daegon immediately afterwards, claiming that Taven defeated his illusions much faster than Daegon did, and it was Shinnok who alerted the many combatants to the prize at the top of the Pyramid of Argus, telling them that whomever obtained this power would be granted godlike power. In his Armageddon ending, it is stated that Shinnok created a copy of himself to assist Daegon in the Battle of Armageddon, but after Daegon's apparent death, the clone defeats Blaze himself, gaining as much power as the real fallen Elder God. The actual ending has it that this clone was indeed created and sent to fight in Shinnok's stead, but did not get to veer in objective, as it was killed off shortly after successfully killing Kung Lao. Shinnok does not appear in ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'', but he is mentioned by Quan Chi to Shao Kahn, saying that Shinnok will be displeased by his failure to conquer Earthrealm. Shinnok makes a brief cameo in the ending of Mortal Kombat (2011). Shinnok is pleased with his new plans coming to fruition thanks to the efforts of his powerful disciple Quan Chi. According to him, Shinnok himself will soon be free, and his dark forces will conquer Earthrealm and Outworld. Biographies *thumb|right|250px|Shinnok's Bio KardMortal Kombat 4: "Banished to the Netherrealm for crimes committed against his once fellow Elder Gods, Shinnok is freed from his confines by Quan Chi. With the aid of a traitor he is then able to take the Realm of Edenia. From there he wages a war against the Elder Gods, and awaits a chance to enact revenge against the god who banished him there - Raiden." *'Bio Kard:' "Once an Elder God, Shinnok was banished to the Netherrealm when he attempted to overthrow his fellow deities. Upon his escape, he once again tried to usurp his former allies' dominion over the realms. Nothing will stand in the way of his insatiable lust for power." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a fallen Elder God, Shinnok possesses immeasurable powers. The nature of his powers seem to revolve around darkness and the Netherrealm, summoning skeletal hands from the ground to grab and bind his opponents as well as pulverize them. He also possesses shape shifting powers similar to Shang Tsung. Unlike Shang Tsung, he is not required to steal souls in order to perform this feat, instead he must have to defeat them or for them to serve him. His powers of mimicry and shape shifting are absolute as he can mimic the abilities and powers of other combatants, the only drawback to this is that the powers he mimics must be in his jurisdiction; he is unable to mimic every power due to the fact that he doesn't have his amulet nor his staff. Despite this, he can still mimic black magic freely, although for an unknown reason he cannot copy the powers of Shang Tsung or Quan Chi. He can take on a larger demonic form as shown in the final level of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero when his Sacred Amulet became stolen from him. Shinnok once possessed his amulet which allowed him to freely traverse the realms and open up portals. Related to his mimicking abilities, Shinnok is capable of creating clones or illusions of other warriors with their powers and abilities intact. His magic abilities also include the ability of creating demons and wraiths to do his bidding. Signature moves *'Amulet fireball:' During the final battle against the elder Sub-Zero, Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet (MKM:SZ) * Summoned Fiend: Using his magical powers, Shinnok would summon a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. (MK:A) *'Tricky Portal': Shinnok would create a portal behind him and his opponent, then Shinnok would attack his opponent's back using his elbow. (MK:A) *'Judgment Fist': Shinnok would summon a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. (MK:A) Fatalities *'The Hand From Hell': Shinnok disappears in a puff of flame, then a portal opens on the ground near the victim. A giant skeletal hand emerges from the portal and grabs the victim, slowly squeezing until their head pops off from the pressure. As the portal closes, the hand pulls back into the portal, taking the headless body with it, but leaving the head. Shinnok reappears. (MK4, MKG) *'Two Hand Clap': Shinnok levitates his victim high in the air, then disappears. A giant portal appears under the victim, and two skeletal hands emerge on either side of him/her. The victim wails briefly before the two hands brutally clap on the victim. They then retreat into the portal, revealing bloody messes of flesh and bone on the inside of the palms as they do so. Shinnok reappears over the still-open portal. (MK4, MKG) Endings *[[Video:Mortal Kombat 4 Shinnok's Ending|thumb|250px|right|Shinnok's MK4 Ending]]Mortal Kombat 4: (Non-canonical) ::''Shinnok: (holding Raiden aloft in a magical whirlwind) For millions of years, I suffered in the bowels of the Netherrealm! YOU, Thunder God, are responsible for my suffering! Now the piteous mortals of Earth will pay for my grievance!'' ::''Raiden: You turned against your fellow Elder Gods! You betrayed your title! You deserve much worse.'' ::''Shinnok: But it's too late, Raiden! I win! With the Elder Gods out of the way, I will take my rightful place as ruler of all eternity! I can already feel the power, surging from within!!'' ::''Raiden: You're mad!!!'' ::''Shinnok: Farewell, Thunder God!! (laughs, then starts blasting lightning at Raiden until he explodes)'' *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "Shinnok had anticipated the elimination of all the kombatants present at the final battle. He sent his doppelganger to aid Daegon in defeating Blaze. But with Daegon's unexplained disappearance, the false Shinnok defeated the firespawn. The power of Blaze breathed life into him, making him as powerful as the real fallen Elder God. Shinnok must now face himself if he is to rule supreme." Movie appearance The evil Elder God Shinnok is portrayed by Reiner Schöne in the second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And according to Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Shinnok is the father of Raiden and Shao Kahn, who wishes for power not only over all realms, but over the gods as well. He also appears to be the Elder God of Wind. Shinnok is also never without his Sacred Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok) which in its alternate version, is made of gold with a ruby gem instead of bronze with an emerald gem. He favors Shao Kahn, considering Raiden too weak and caring to be his son. Shinnok orders Shao Kahn to kill his brother while guiding him in his path to merging the parallel universes of Earth and Outworld. Shinnok is later imprisoned by his fellow Elder Gods and Raiden was offered his position in their ranks. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Committed crimes against his fellow Elder Gods. *Banished to the Netherrealm by Raiden. *Defeated by the Elder Sub-Zero. *Aided by Quan Chi to escape from the Netherrealm. *Defeated by Liu Kang. *Created a clone of himself and sent it to travel the realms. *The clone was attacked by Johnny Cage before Armageddon. *Lied to Daegon that his parents were aiding Taven in his quest. *Created clones of Li Mei, Havik, Sheeva, and Kintaro to test Taven's strength. *His clone joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *The clone attacked Raiden and Kung Lao during Armageddon. *The real Shinnok was one of 5 survivors of Armageddon (alongside Shao Kahn, Taven, Daegon and Liu Kang (Spirit)). Alternate Timeline *Aided Quan Chi in tricking Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods. Movies *Father of Shao Kahn and Raiden. *Banished by his fellow Elder Gods after Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn in MK: Annihilation. Stage Relationships *Pyramid of Shinnok: Shinnok's pyramidal temple. It is heavily guarded by the Brotherhood of Shadow. It is also the original Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) battlled Quan Chi with Sareena's help before she died at the hands of Shinnok as he soon faced him before escaping the Netherrealm. (MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero) *Dark Prison: Shinnok ends up here during Onaga's invasion. (MK:D) *Fire Well: Shinnok was defeated by Liu Kang and sent back to the Netherrealm. (MK4) *Netherrealm Cliffs: The hostile terrian of the Netherrealm. This was where Taven and Shinnok met again after many years, pretending to have been attacked by a clone of Li Mei. (MK:A) *Shinnok's Spire: Many floors of Shinnok's tower are filled with hellspawn and deathtraps for the purpose of either testing the strength of promising warriors or hoping they will meet their demise. And the Spire is still both his sanctuary and his temple, revered as sacred by the Brotherhood of Shadows. (MK:A) *Shinnok's Throne Room: The highest floor of Shinnok's tower. This floor is where Shinnok's throne is located, it also serves as an altar where the Brotherhood of Shadow comes to worship him. (MK:A) Trivia *Shinnok's fall from grace is similar to that of Lucifer. *It is possible that given Shinnok's ties to the dark arts and death-based attacks that as an Elder God he was the God of Death. The Japanese call this being a Shinigami. *Shinnok is heavily implied to have the ability to change his shape much like Shang Tsung. However, because of limitations, Shinnok was stuck with only able to mimic fighting styles and voices only, despite there being a Randper Kombat code that randomly transforms the player's characters in both model and moveset. However, he does have the ability to morph himself into a demonic shape if his amulet was removed from him in Mortal Kombat Mythologies. *If "Big Head Mode" is activated in Mortal Kombat 4, the hands in Shinnok's fatalities will roughly double in size. Oddly, in the Two Hand Clap, the hands will fail to retract entirely into the portal, offering an excellent view of the bloody gunk on them. *Shinnok is loosely based on Journey to the West's demon Yan Wang. Such an appearance may have inspired his incarnation in the movie. *Shinnok's little-known "backstory" concerning his overthrowing of the Netherrealm from Lucifer's hand is mentioned in ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'''s instruction manual, as well as MK:Deception' ''s Konquest mode, where Shinnok makes a cameo (his voice here seems to be the same that he had in ''MK4). However, there is no other information about Shinnok's battle with Lucifer. *So far, Shinnok is the first boss character to be playable without the aid of a cheat code or third-party cheat device upon his first appearance (every other boss character was playable either through these devices, or not at all). Since MK4, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have also appeared as playable boss characters in the game Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Although seen in the Armageddon's character roster as wearing a sorcerer's robe, Shinnok is seen in the in-game screenshots as wearing a similar attire to his costume in Mortal Kombat 4. *In promotional pictures of Mortal Kombat 4, Shinnok is shown to have a staff on which his amulet is housed, although he never actually uses it in the game. He does appear to use it as his weapon stance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, though it's unclear how he regained the amulet from Onaga...that is, if the amulet on the staff is the real thing. *Shinnok's MK4 face model is based on Midway developer Steve Beran. *In Armageddon, Sektor says "Initiate code K-0-N-N-1-H-5", which spells "5H1NNOK" backwards, though there is no relation between Sektor and Shinnok except their alignment. *In early versions of MK: Armageddon, Pao Chui was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *Shinnok makes an appearance in Konquest Mode in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he asks Shujinko to find his amulet. The amulet Shujinko finds is, in fact, the fake amulet Quan Chi created. *There is a mistake in Shinnok's Bio. It says that Shinnok's Place of Origin is Netherrealm instead of the Heavens, the Netherrealm is the place where he currently resides. *The real Shinnok along with Shao Kahn, Taven, Daegon and Liu Kang (spirit) survived the Battle of Armageddon. The one killed was his clone. *In the opening cutscene of the MK 2011 Story Mode, Kung Lao is seen with the skeletal hands of Shinnok's clone wrapped around him. This leads many to believe that Shinnok's clone killed Kung Lao. Gallery bio (3)Shinnok.gif|Shinnok's Bio from Mortal Kombat 4|link=Shinnok Shinnok 3.PNG|Shinnok's character test in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon|link=Shinnok Shinnok 2.PNG|The clone of Shinnok uses dark powers|link=Shinnok Clone Raiden vs Shinnok.PNG|Shinnok vs Raiden|link=Shinnok Clone 239px-Sub-Zero_Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero|link=Shinnok shinnok_02_tmk.jpg|Shinnok's Summoned Fiend|link=Shinnok versus (1) Shinnok.gif|Shinnok's vs in Mortal Kombat 4|link=Shinnok render (3).gif|Shinnok's Mortal Kombat 4 render|link=Shinnok Shinnokdevil.jpg|Shinnok, backed by his demonic hordes, begins his invasion of Edenia.|link=Shinnok Shinnoksmlive.jpg|Shinnok as he appears in MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero|link=Shinnok Shinnoklive.jpg|Shinnok in a live-action commercial for MK4|link=Shinnok Lord Shinnok.jpg|The evil Elder God Shinnok along with the alternate Amulet of Shinnok in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation|link=Shinnok Shinnok_the_Angry_Elder_God.jpg|In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, The Elder God Shinnok is displeased when Shao Kahn let Raiden and his warriors escaped, and commanded him to to destroy them|link=Shinnok The Elder Gods in Human Form.jpg|The Elder God of Fire (left), the Elder Goddess of Water (right), and Shinnok the Elder God of Wind (middle) The Elder Gods Imprisons Shinnok.jpg|The Elder Gods imprisons their betrayer Shinnok and returned the realms back to their natural state Statue of Shinnok.jpg|A statue of Shinnok in the Prison of Souls es:Shinnok ru:Шиннок pt:Shinnok Category: Characters Category:Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Evil Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters